crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:N8han
Your changes to the Crash Nitro Kart Player Stats for certain characters I'm not saying I'm doubting you for anything, but I'm finding this data hard to understand. You think you could give a tip on how to read it myself? If you can, I would appreciate it. Because I want to be able to examine the data myself. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:28, April 2, 2019 (UTC) :Oh never mind. Looks like I've figured it out. Seems that I ignore everything else and just read the information at the bottom for the last four rows of each column. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:31, April 2, 2019 (UTC) ::You're absolutely sure that information you filled out is correct, right? I always assumed Fake Crash's stats were more like Crash's, only some players have reported him to have the same stats as Crash, but with better acceleration. If his stats really are as poor as you suggest, then I guess the developers did it as a joke. Since Fake Crash isn't really a character to be taken seriously. ::I have to say that Zem did seem to have better handling than Crunch, Tiny, and Dingodile. But then again, I thought that I was probably just imagining it. And Nitrous Oxide and N. Trance always seemed to have better handling than Crash and N. Cortex. But again, I also thought that I was probably just imagining it. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:54, April 2, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm certain it's real - Fake Crash really feels way slower and clunkier than his fellow Intermediate characters, which would line up with the stats in the data but not the "better" stats we all thought he had. Plus the data was compiled by a guy called BetaM (check the top of the data page), who's well known for going through Crash game data and finding plenty of hidden things. I'd say he's a pretty reputable source. --N8han (talk) 16:56, April 2, 2019 (UTC) ::::That means that Dingodile really has the worst handling in the whole game. Since he has a better speed than Crunch and Tiny - but he doesn't have an extra point in handling to even out his stats, unlike N. Tropy who has extra points in handling in addition to having extra points in acceleration - better acceleration than Zem, and weaker handling than Zem. ::::When I was trying to compete with N. Tropy's Hyper Spaceway ghost, I was like "I'm certain that I'm going faster than N. Tropy's ghost. Why am I unable to beat him?" In addition to lacking the confidence to take that really obscure shortcut, I can see why I was struggling. ::::Because Dingodile's acceleration and handling are worse than N. Tropy's. And even though Dingodile's smaller arms seemed to give him an advantage - at least in theory - to Tiny when estimating the timing of going around tight corners, when trying to beat the one ghost of N. Tropy's that I'd never quite managed to beat, it didn't really help. ::::I suppose if I got a chance to play Crash Nitro Kart again, I could give N. Tropy's final ghost time another crack. I don't think I ever noticed that Fake Crash was slower than the other Intermediate racers. I knew he felt more clunky than Crash, but then I assumed it was just my imagination. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 20:23, April 2, 2019 (UTC) :::::Considering you seem pretty convinced now, should I assume that's a yes on changing the stats on the wiki to those seen in the data rip? --N8han (talk) 22:05, April 2, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Yes. There was a bit of evidence on another site prior. But I changed that information as I was convinced that it wasn't adequate. But I've changed it again, making it more accurate than ever before. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:29, April 2, 2019 (UTC) RE: Regarding your edits to the Crash Team Racing page Well technically 12/12 isn't entirely correct either. As you can see here. This link displays the correct stats, but for some reason when they were updated, the stats were multiplied by 2. So 1 becomes 2. 1.5 becomes 3. And so on. I personally would lean towards changing the information so that it matches the descriptions shown in this picture to be honest, rather than having everything multiplied by 2. It was Thaswordster's decision to multiply everything by 2, so maybe you should ask him if it should be divided back by 2. Or maybe I'll ask him later when I get round to it. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:17, April 14, 2019 (UTC)